Old Age
by darshh
Summary: Murdoc has an OOC moment, then tries to blame it on his deteriorating brain cells. Mudsx2D.


Not much was going through 2D's head as he sat up on top of the hill. Of course, nothing much ever went through the blue-haired man's head to begin with. He'd been up on that hill all day, just watching the clouds as they floated by in that beautiful, endless blue sky, almost mirroring the ships that were milling about in the harbor at the bottom of the hill, smiling peacefully the entire time. The sun was setting now, however, and 2D's calm, blissful mood started to dissipate with the realization that soon Murdoc would come looking for him and drag him back to that god-awful island again. Genuine fear gripped 2D's stomach when he thought about going back to his room, back to that bloody _whale._ He hated Plastic Beach more than he hated anything else. Well, except whales, that is. But it came pretty darn close.

The sky was just reaching its most brilliant stage in the sun-setting process when Murdoc showed up. Bright blue turned to pink, purple and orange, just like 2D remembered from the days before this whole mess started. He wanted to cry at the thought that this was likely to be the last sunset he'd see for quite a while. But Murdoc was standing right there beside him, the tall grass brushing his knees and the cool sea breeze causing tiny goosebumps to rise on his bare chest and arms. If he saw 2D crying, he'd surely abuse him in some manner (his favorite form of discipline these days was to tie 2D to a chair in the study and force him to watch all four _Free Willy_ movies in a row), the severity of said abuse depending on how drunk he was. Noticing the almost-empty bottle of rum in the Satanist's hand, 2D decided not to risk it.

A few minutes passed. 2D wasn't quite sure why Murdoc wasn't dragging him by his hair back down to the boat yet, but he sure as hell wasn't going to say anything about it. He wasn't quite _that _dumb. So he kept watching the sunset, although now he was too tense to really enjoy it.

"I s'pose yeh ain't ready to go back yet, eh, face-ache?" Murdoc finally asked. Despite his tired, indifferent tone, 2D jumped at the sound of the other man's voice out of habit.

Afraid he'd burst into tears if he tried to speak, 2D simply shook his head, fully expecting a kick in the side for that. You can imagine his surprise, then, when Murdoc sighed and settled down in the grass beside him, letting the rum hang loosely from his fingers between his bent knees.

"We can stay up here for a while, then." He grumbled. He took a long drink, finishing off the bottle, which he tossed aside. "It's a nice day, innit?"

2D nodded slowly.

Murdoc sighed again. "Look, D, I really do feel bad about this whole situation. I wish it hadn't happened like it did. I'm too old fer this kinda rubbish, yeh know?" He laughed dryly. "An' I feel bad fer wot I'm doin' t'you, too, I guess. I ain't _apologizing_, really, bu' I'm jus' sayin' I wish it didn't have to be like this."

2D couldn't help it anymore; tears streamed down his cheeks. Thankfully, Murdoc didn't seem to be in a particularly violent mood, so he wasn't quite as worried about being beaten up anymore. He let himself cry.

"Oh, come now, don' _cry_ abou' it! Christ, you're an idiot."

He sniffled and hiccuped.

"Stu, please." Suddenly, Murdoc was leaning over him, his face millimeters from the other man's. He smelled of alcohol, sex, and smoke, as always. It wasn't particularly pleasant, but 2D found it comforting, for some reason. The demon reached up to wipe a tear from 2D's pale cheek with his thumb, and kept his hand on his face, carefully cradling his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Shit. 2D's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Or maybe his head would explode first. Both scenarios seemed completely plausible at this point.

The thing was, 2D knew he should be terrified and disgusted at what was happening. But he wasn't. In fact, he was pretty sure that this was, sadly enough, one of the most romantic situations he'd ever been in, and he was willing to take it as far as he could. _He wanted Murdoc._ He was perfectly aware of how sick this was, but he really couldn't help it.

"Please don't cry." Murdoc muttered before pressing his lips to the eager zombie-boy's. To 2D, it felt like he'd been kept waiting far too long for this moment, so he immediately flung his long, bony arms around the older man's neck.

Maybe it was only because he'd been denied any physical contact except for the occasional punch in the face for so long, or because Murdoc's spontaneous, extremely out of character burst of kindness touched him, but 2D was completely overwhelmed with desire. He kissed back feverishly, running his fingers through Murdoc's greasy black hair and moaning a bit as his best mate (he hated himself for suddenly thinking of this motherfucker as his "best mate" again, but there it was) slid his freakishly long tongue through the gap in his teeth. Murdoc tasted absolutely repulsive, like rotting flesh and prostitute, but 2D fought against his gag reflex with all his might and continued to explore the other man's mouth with his tongue.

Too soon, it was over. Murdoc growled in frustration and turned away, spitting violently upon the ground. He wiped his mouth and glared at 2D, who couldn't really do much but sit there, blushing like mad, hands covering his mouth.

"Ugh. I can't believe I jus' did that." Murdoc muttered, completely disgusted. "I mus' be gittin' delusional in me old age, eh? That had to have been a warning sign of Alzheimer's, that did. Wot I meant t'say wos, stop yer whinin' and git yer ass back to the boat, faggit."

2D watched in disbelief as Murdoc stood up and dusted his pants off angrily, completely overcome with embarrassment. Had he honestly _enjoyed_ that? What on earth was _wrong_ with him? Not only was he humiliated, but he was fairly certain that he'd contracted gingivitis from the encounter. Oh, shit, he felt dizzy.

"Oi, you comin', dullard?" Murdoc yelled. He was halfway down the hill already.

2D considered running away. Of course, that would be one of his worst ideas yet, but for a moment he was convinced that it would be better than having to spend the next three hours out in a boat in the middle of the ocean with that unholy old man.

"Hurry up, face-ache!"

He scrambled to his feet and stumbled down the hill, nearly tripping in his haste to catch up. When he reached Murdoc, 2D found himself being pulled closer to his companion. After a moment, he realized that Muds was, in fact, the one pulling him. A moment after that, 2D felt the familiar sensation of the Satanist's lips moving against his own. Once again, he swooned, grabbing onto the other man's shoulders.

"Hmm." Murdoc mumbled when he pulled away. He looked thoughtfully down at his victim as if he were an old knickknack that he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep or throw away. Then, slowly, a sadistic grin spread across his face. He chuckled menacingly.

2D's heart nearly stopped. Bloody hell, what had he gotten himself into now?

"Yeh know, D," Murdoc snickered, giving 2D's arse a squeeze, "I think I'm going to enjoy my old age."


End file.
